


Cauterize

by ShyChangling



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Ambiguous Age, Angst, Child Soldiers, Human AI AU, ambiguous ending, so just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: Theta's not a medic. He was not trained for this.





	Cauterize

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr prompt. 300 words or less prompts are nice writing block destroyers.

“I’m going to have to cauterize those wounds,” Theta says. He looks through his pack and looks for something to heat his knife with. 

North holds out his hand before he winces and it falls back down. "Calm down, its okay. Don't rush yourself, I'm not gonna bleed out. These are relatively minor." He tilts his head with a concerned smile. He feels heavy in the head and he tastes copper.

"You've lost enough blood and its bleeding through the bandages. I don't have much choice, we don't have a medic on hand!" Theta tries not to sound so panicked but he can't help it. They're alone on this mission and the gashes from the fall are getting worse. "I don't know what else to do!"

"Shhhh, its okay. I'll talk you through it, we'll be just fine," North says droozy and starting to numb. "It'll be just fine."


End file.
